the_story_of_erthfandomcom-20200213-history
Storyworld
On a dying dystopian Earth, in the near future, the Highest Classes of Aristocrats live in the final societies of America safely, while the brave and strong go bold against the harsh terrain of this new world of their creation. Humanity must depend on the wise forces of nature and androids who earn souls to help them repair the damages made to the planet Robots were created by humans in the 1960’s which cemented humanities dependency on fossil fuels. By 2020 fossil fuels had run dry and the excessive burning caused the oxygen level in the atmosphere to drop below a habitable amount. Humans are looking for a new source of energy in earth's iron core. Humans have successfully drilled to the center of the earth only to find that, in doing so, they have thrown earth off its natural axis; adding to the issue of an atmosphere unsuitable for human life. MAP/LOCATIONS Denver, Colorado - '''considered the new capital city of America, Denver is home to the richest, most elite citizens of America. Home to the founding Dome, the city is a technical and architectural marvel. In order to protect the elite from environmental danger and the "desolate" population, the city is completely walled in and is known as none other than "The Denver Dome". '''St. Paul Minnesota - There are two sets of the "scavenger" population. The North reside in St. Paul Phoenix, Arizona - There are two sets of the "scavenger" population. The South reside in Phoenix (well what's left of it). Texas - 'New District of Columbia '''Lincoln, Nebraska - '''a private dome, secretly connected to “The Denver Domes” '''Montana '- Considered as part of "The Out lands", Montana is home to many shady characters and dirty dealings. The terrain is now extremely treacherous due to, of course the air pollution levels, but also in response the remaining insect population has mutated and become a major threat to the humans in the area. '''The Abyss - '''This is the central point of where we began drilling into the earth. '''DIA - '''The HQ of the rebellion/first dome '''Oklahoma - "Where the waves meet the cliffs." This statement signifies the drastic environmental changes America has undergone as Oklahoma is now the coastline.' ' The Denver Dome - In order to protect the elite from environmental danger and the "desolate" population, the city is completely walled in and is known as none other than "The Denver Dome". Sports Stadiums/Airports - '''Have been converted into domes for the upper class to inhabit. '''Denver International Airport - '''The first Dome annexed by the rebellion '''Tunnels - Military serviced areas. These tunnels were built by the "Axis" to secretly transport goods, such as crop, livestock, and more between a private dome in Nebraska to The Denver Dome. Macro-Story Act 1 — Act 1 is comprised of The Monkey Wrench, Enter Bizarro World, and Grande Success. We run out of fossil fuels so we drill to the core of the center of the earth to harvest the iron to use as fuel. Humans are looking for a new source of energy in earth's iron core. Humans successfully drill to the center of the earth only to find that in doing so they threw earth off its natural axis adding to the issue of an atmosphere unsuitable for human life. After the poor population rebel and take over the domes, the Earth gets swallowed up by a black hole and loops back around where civilization begins again. Act 2 — Act 2 is comprised of All In, Venti Failure, and Soapbox Revisited. When the world has been doomed by greed, the next generation must save it.